


we're like two halves of one heart

by ourlovelybones



Series: evak | tumblr posts [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Based on a Tumblr Post, Fluff, M/M, isak and even are in love and will conquer the world together, super fluffy, tooth-rotting fluff per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourlovelybones/pseuds/ourlovelybones
Summary: “I just want to know everything about you.” Even says nonchalantly, having no idea that his mere words have warmed up Isak’s entire body. “You’re my favorite person and I find you fascinating.”





	we're like two halves of one heart

**Author's Note:**

> for you.

 

I.

 

“What’s your favorite color?”

Isak almost doesn’t hear him. He’s too content, his stomach full from a hearty Christmas dinner and his boyfriend’s arm wrapped around his shoulders as they cuddle under a large blanket. There’s a Christmas movie playing on the TV – supposedly one of Even’s favorites – and they have the living room to themselves, only illuminated by the multi-colored Christmas tree lights in the corner.

“Hm?”

“What’s your favorite color?” Even repeats, softly running his fingers through Isak’s hair.

Isak frowns slightly, trying to think if he even _has_ a favorite color. “Dunno. Red?”

“Red?”

“Not like, _blood_ red. But, um, maybe like a light red?”

“Really.”

“Yeah. Why?”

Even shrugs. “Just wondering.”

“Well, what’s yours?”

Even has to tilt his head at an awkward angle to connect their eyes. “Green. Light green that looks like it’s almost tinted with gold, when the sunlight hits it just right.”

Isak blushes, trying to duck his head, but then Even gasps. “A _rosy_ red! Like the color of your cheeks when you blush. That’s a perfect color. Maybe I’ll change my answer.”

“Don’t you dare!”

 

II.

 

“What’s the point of studying Italian?” Isak complains grumpily as he flops face-down onto his bed, Even trailing into his bedroom right behind him. He misses Christmas. He misses the winter break from school. He misses spending all day with Even in the Kollektivet drinking hot chocolate and watching movies with Eskild. “We don’t live in Italy. I don’t have Italian cousins. I have _no_ reason to speak Italian.”

“I bet you did better than you think you did.” Even reassures him, referring to Isak’s supposedly doomed Italian pop-quiz he was not enthusiastic about. He crawls onto the mattress beside Isak and rubs his back gingerly. “Hei.”

“Hey.”

“If you could go anywhere in the world, where would you go?”

Isak lifts his head off of the mattress and blinks in confusion. “What?”

“Like, if we just dropped everything right now and bought plane tickets – where would you want us to go?”

Isak can’t stop the lovesick expression from glazing in his eyes, the half-smile that tugs at the corner of his mouth. “Who says I’d take you with me?”

“Who says I’ll do that thing you like in the shower?”

“ _Okay, okay_. Uh, anywhere?”

“Anywhere. Pretend we have an unlimited trust fund and we can go anywhere and everywhere we want. Where’s the first place we’re going?”

Isak slides up further onto the mattress so his head’s in Even’s lap and he can curl their fingers together with more ease. “Paris.”

“ _La ville d’amour_?”

Isak blushes, but nods his head. _He might not take French, but it doesn’t take too much of a genius to figure out what Even’s said._

“I like it.” Even muses. “I’d take you to the Eiffel Tower. At night. We’d have dinner up at the top, overlooking the city. It’s all lit up at night. Absolutely gorgeous.”

“Well, I’d take pictures of you at the Louvre.” Isak counters, not wanting to be outdone in his own scenario. “And I’d tell you that you’re more handsome than all of the exhibits there.”

That gets him a sweet kiss, one that sends jolts down his body as Even attempts a half-Spiderman lip-lock. They soon maneuver themselves into a more comfortable position, facing each other across the pillows when Even deepens the kiss.

And as much as Isak loves when Even’s tongue slips into his mouth and Even’s hand snakes its way up under his shirt, there’s a nagging voice in the back of his head. “Hey. What about you? Where are we going if you had your way?”

Even pulls away, slightly disoriented by the sudden loss of contact. “Paris.”

“You copied me!”

“Nei! Haven’t you ever seen _An American in Paris_? It’s stunning and romantic. Of course I’d take you to Paris!”

“Okay.” Isak whispers with a smile. “When are we going?”

“Right now.”

“This very minute?”

“Minute for minute, right?”

And Isak just smiles and kisses him again and again and again.

 

III.

 

“ _What are you scared of?”_

Isak’s on the phone with Even, who had reluctantly told him earlier that day that he couldn’t spend the night as he had a family obligation at home. And Isak pouted, but told him he’d be alright (he’s not _completely_ dependent on his boyfriend, _thank you very much Mahdi_ ) and to have fun.

His alarm clock on the nightstand flashes that it’s 01:13, and he’s not anywhere close to tired yet. He can hear the sleepiness in Even’s voice, as his yawns begin to outweigh the number of questions he’s asking. Isak’s heart tugs, knowing it’s his fault that Even’s still up when he could be sleeping. He was the one who called Even almost an hour ago, calling under the pretense of needing advice about his English assignment.

Isak shrugs in the dark, temporarily forgetting Even can’t actually see him. “Honestly?”

“ _Nei, Isak. I want you to lie to me. That’s why I asked.”_

There’s another yawn and Isak snorts. “Okay, fine. Um. It’s going to sound stupid – “

“ _Hey. Nothing you feel is stupid.”_

“…even if it’s the dark?”

“ _Especially if it’s the dark_.” Even falls quiet on the other line, trying to stifle a yawn. “ _Why are you afraid of the dark?”_

It’s one of those irrational fears, that you’re supposed to outgrow by the age of twelve – before you enter your mature, adolescent phase of life. You’re scared of the dark when you’re young and it’s fine, it’s okay, it’s cute even, but you’re supposed to outgrow your favorite nightlight in the corner of your room eventually. Sooner rather than later.

But Isak never quite got to that point. He hates sleeping alone now that he’s with Even, because then his mind can truly get lost in the vast darkness around him. When Even’s here, he anchors him, pulls his thoughts to the shore and doesn’t let them drown.

“ _That’s not stupid.”_ Even tells him, his voice soft like a lullaby. “ _I wish I was with you.”_

Isak swallows down his disappointed sigh. “How was your family?”

“ _Eh, they’re fine. Mamma’s sister came to town with her beastly children and of course I have to be the one to babysit them while the adults go to dinner. Don’t you feel bad for me?_ ”

“So bad.” Isak tells him, rolling onto his side. _01:19_. “So what are you scared of?”

Even’s quiet. He’s so quiet for a long time, Isak thinks he’s fallen asleep – except for the soft sounds of his breathing coming through the receiver.

_01:21._

“ _Losing you. Not having you in my life. You not wanting to have any part of me.”_

“That will never happen.” Isak promises him, wishing _so badly_ that Even was with him right now.

“ _What if I do something?”_ Even asks quietly. He’s at least stopped yawning. “ _What if when I’m manic, I say something I regret? That I wish I could take back? What if you stop talking to me and I’m left wondering where everything went wrong?”_

“Baby – “

“ _You’re a good person. But you’re also only human. You can’t take care of the whole world, and yourself. I shouldn’t have to be a burden on you –_ “

“Hey.” Isak interrupts him sharply, but not meanly. “Those are the unkind thoughts. You’re never a burden to me. They’re the thoughts that make us sad, sometimes, and feel like we don’t deserve each other. But they’re just _thoughts_. They’re not the truth, at all, they’re our insecurities. Remember what you told me?”

“ _…I tell you a lot of things.”_

“We’re together for eternity. Because I love you and you love me. I love every fucking part of you. Every feeling you have, every breath you inhale, every word you say – it doesn’t matter if you’re manic, or if you’re not. As long as you love me too, we’re together for eternity in every universe.”

They’ve been official for two months.

 _Two months_ compared to the six long months Jonas and Eva had been together before they even thought about uttering those words to each other, _Jeg elsker deg._

Isak hears movement on the other side of the phone, the rustling of sheets and Isak’s heart tightens, _herregud, this is it. I’ve done fucked up now. You’re so fucking stupid, Isak, why would you say –_

“ _Fuck it.”_ Even’s breathless voice comes through on the phone. “ _I’m coming over. I love you. See you in twenty minutes.”_

 

IV.

 

“What are your thoughts on the current political climate in the United States?”

It’s the beginning of February and they’re lying on Isak’s floor, reading Isak’s English copy of _Pride and Prejudice_ for his upcoming essay.

“What.”

“Like, I know you made that joke about Trump, but I don’t even know how you feel about politics. Do you care for them?”

Isak shrugs, pushing his book to the side. “I don’t care for _him_.”

“Even though he’s your uncle?”

“ _Shut up_.” Isak rolls his eyes and rolls onto his side, his head in Even’s lap. “I don’t get really politics in the States. I don’t really get politics here.”

“Me neither. I tried to, once. Just so I could keep up with the conversations at dinner parties and such.”

“I get the colours confused.” Isak admits. “Eva’s mom works for the government. Although, I can’t remember what party she belongs to.”

_This conversation isn’t exactly helping Isak plan a surprise for Even’s upcoming twentieth birthday, unless he’s planning on buying him a copy of Norwegian Politics for Dummies. How romantic._

“Would you ever vote for me if I ran for government?”

“Duh.”

“Good.”

“Would you vote for me?”

“Nei.”

“ _What?_ ” Isak exclaims, pulling himself into a sitting position.

Even’s trying to hold back his laugh. “Why on Earth would I vote to share you with 5 million other Norwegians when I can have you all to myself?”

_Well, when he puts it like that…_

Isak can’t exactly be blamed for not finishing his English essay that night.

 

V.

 

“What are your hopes and dreams?”

They’re walking back to the Kollektivet that afternoon from school, in the brisk March, Norwegian air, instead of taking the tram. Even’s swinging their hands, wrapped in gloves, back and forth between them while Isak tries to blow smoke rings into the frosty air.

“My hopes and dreams.”

“Yeah. Like your goals and shit.”

“My goals and shit.”

“When did my boyfriend become a broken tape player?”

Isak rolls his eyes. “Oh, shut up. What kind of question is that?”

“I just want to know everything about you.” Even says nonchalantly, having no idea that his mere words have warmed up Isak’s entire body. “You’re my favorite person and I find you fascinating.”

“You’re such a nerd.” Isak informs him, still pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Even smiles at him, as they come up to a stoplight, rubbing his gloved-hand on Isak’s cheek. “So. What are your hopes and dreams?”

“I _hope_ to get laid tonight and I _dream_ that it will be such mind-blowing sex I won’t be able to walk right tomorrow.”

Even bursts out laughing, his voice carrying into the air. _He hopes people in China could hear him laughing like this._

Because Even hasn’t been laughing very much these past couple of weeks. He’s more tired than usual, and Isak’s terrified he missed the signs of mania. But Even keeps saying he’s just _tired_. Nothing’s wrong, he’s just stressed. Stressed about University applications, stressed about his final film project, stressed about his job, stressed about his meds, stressed about his stress.

If you had asked Isak four months ago if he’d ever _dare_ say something like that out loud, in public where people could _hear_ him – hell, he was barely even able to kiss his own boyfriend at the time.

But it’s worth it if it makes Even laugh and smile, his eyes shining brighter than they have these past couple of stressful weeks.

“Those are noble hopes and dreams.” Even tells him as they cross the street. “I can’t wait to tell my parents so they’re completely confident that I’ve surely found myself a breadwinner.”

“Don’t you dare.”

“ _Serr._ What are your goals for yourself?”

Isak takes a minute to ponder the question, letting Even swing their hands back and forth again. “I want to be a biochemist. The kind of people who study the impact of drugs and biotechnology solutions on the human body. They wear lab coats. And they get to do a lot of cool stuff in the laboratories like study the chemical and physical properties of cells and do really interesting experiments to study those cells. They make a lot of money, too, to do really cool stuff. Doesn’t that sound awesome?”

Even’s eyes have slightly glazed over. Isak recognizes that expression – it’s the same one he wears whenever Even talks to him about _continuity editing, the Kuleshov effect, cinematography, Baz Luhrmann, etc._

“That sounds like a lot of research.”

“Exactly!” Isak exclaims cheerfully. “And you get _paid_ to do it. That’s so awesome. That’s my goal. I want to study biochemistry and become a very important biochemist.”

“I can’t wait to introduce you at dinner parties or work functions,” Even laughs. “’Hey everyone! This is the _mannen i mitt liv._ He does a lot of great work that I can’t understand!’ I’ll sound like a fool.”

“Yeah.” Isak agrees, kissing his cheek again. “But you’re my fool.”

“ _Who_ are you and what have you done to my boyfriend? He’s not usually this affectionate.”

_Yeah, but it’s worth it to see you smile._

Isak simply rolls his eyes instead. “Fuck off.”

“ _There_ he is!”

“What are your hopes and dreams?”

“Well, you know. I’m going to be a film director. I’m going to make a film about you, first, and then about whatever my heart desires when it’s time.”

Isak blushes at the mention of a film for _him_ , but something worries him. “A Norwegian film director?”

“Isak, my love, I am in fact Norwegian. That would, indeed, make me a Norwegian film director.”

“ _Fuck_ off.” Isak rolls his eyes again and one day his eyes are going to be stuck to the top of his head. “I mean, like, you’d stay here, right? To make your films?”

“Hm.” Even contemplates out loud. “Well, yeah for a while. But I think it’d be cool to make movies in Hollywood, too. London would be cool. _Paris_. Our city.”

 _Our city_.

Isak doesn’t realize his face has become more somber and he’s walking slower than Even is now. Even halts them. “Hey.”

“Hei.”

“I wouldn’t leave you, of course.” Even says, staring him in the eyes. “I wouldn’t go anywhere without you.”

“Not even to make films?” Isak asks in a low, low voice.

Even shakes his head. “Not even to make films. Can I kiss you now?”

They’re on a private street, one without many other pedestrians around them. Isak has an idea.

He pulls Even by the hand further down the street. “In a second.”

“ _Isak_.” His 20-year-old, third-year boyfriend _whines_.

“Just one second,” Isak murmurs as they get closer to the end of the street. In another block, they’d be at the Kollektivet. But at this block, there are enough pedestrians and drivers around. He turns back to Even, with a small smile. “Now you can.”

Even’s eyes dart around them, raising his eyebrow.

“ _Even_.” He mimics his voice to sound like Even’s.

Even smiles back at him, and cups his face with his gloved hands, kissing him like he would in front of his parents.

_It’s the little things._

(+1)

Isak’s been nervous around Even before, but it’s been a _long_ time since he’s been _this_ nervous.

He’s bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, waiting for Even to come over. He’s biting his lip as he surveys his surroundings, making sure everything is in place.

_Any minute now –_

“Honey, I’m ho – “ Even starts to announce as he walks into the room, stopping short at the doorway. “Oh.”

“Hei.” Isak almost can’t hear his own voice, hidden under the pressure of his nerves.

“What’s, um, what’s all this?” Even asks, his pointer finger pointing all around the room.

It should be classified as a _mess_.

Isak’s cut up newspaper clippings all over the mattress and magazine coupons are “littered” at the floor of the bed. He’s picked out multiple paint samples that he’s taped up against the walls. He’s printed out endless images of furniture from the Ikea website. He’s even borrowed Noora’s world map that she bought in London, putting tacks on cities such as _Paris, London, Hollywood._

But right above the dot that represents Oslo, as the capital of Norway, he’s put a picture of them that Even drew, their faces side by side cut in half.

Isak inhales a deep breath and blurts out, “Look I know we’ve only been together for four months and some people might say this is really sudden and our parents aren’t probably going to love the idea – well I mean your parents, I only talk to mine once a month, and speaking of which I should probably go visit Mamma this weekend – but anyways I just think it would be a really great idea, you know, if you um, maybe wanted to move in with me?”

Isak finally breathes once he’s finished talking, his stomach rolling in waves.

Even doesn’t even hesitate, rushing towards Isak and enveloping him in a large hug. “ _Baby,_ I can’t believe you did all of this! I love you. I want to live with you. From now until forever.”

“From now until eternity?”

“In every universe.”

And in every universe, they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm really out here writing fic when i have a whole six page paper due tomorrow lolololol i'm just sad and needed to get some things off my chest, i guess. i love them. i love writing fluffy evak. they're two of the most precious fictional characters ever. every cute post i see on tumblr it reminds me of them and i hope they never stop creating magic and love in our hearts.
> 
> i hope this isn't too shitty <3
> 
> so i'm really bad at html and apparently when i put links here, it doesn't even go to the correct page? i'll become more competent one day. come talk to me on tumblr (ourlovelybones) and let's cheer each other up x


End file.
